Sienna Blake
| father = Patrick Blake | mother = Anna Blake | husband = Ben Bradley (2016) | daughters = Nico Blake Sophie Blake | sons = Sebastian Blake | brothers = Dodger Savage | halfsisters= Liberty Savage Minnie Minniver | halfbrothers= Will Savage | granddaughters= Victoria Blake | nieces =Nico Blake Myra-Pocahontas Savage-McQueen }} Sienna Blake (also Bradley) is a fictional character from the Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, portrayed by Anna Passey. The character made her first appearance during the episode originally broadcast on 21 November 2012. She was introduced as the estranged twin sister of Dodger Savage (Danny Mac). Emily Lawrance was originally selected for the role, but Passey replaced her within weeks and only she has appeared on-screen as Sienna. The character has featured in many high-profile storylines, including discovering her twin brother Dodger Savage (Danny Mac) is alive; a relationship with Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) and stealing his wife Nancy's (Jessica Fox) life; faking a pregnancy; kidnapping Tom Cunningham (Ellis Hollins) and holding him hostage in a basement for months; being kidnapped by her half-brother Will Savage (James Atherton); suffering from a mental illness; being locked up by her father Patrick Blake (Jeremy Sheffield); a relationship with Ben Bradley (Ben Richards); hiding the fact that Nico murdered Ben's daughter Carly Bradley (Sophie Wise); being abused by her daughter; embarking on an affair with Trevor Royle (Greg Wood); being stabbed by Nico; her feud with Grace Black (Tamara Wall); a relationship with Warren Fox (Jamie Lomas); coping when Nico is seemingly killed in a structure fire during the show's "Halloween Spooktacular" week; causing an explosion at the garage when she attempts to get revenge on Warren and his son Joel Dexter (Rory Douglas-Speed); falling pregnant with Warren's twins; helping Warren cover up the murder of Bart McQueen (Jonny Clarke); being diagnosed with cervical cancer; giving birth to a twin boy and girl called Sophie Blake and Sebastian Blake; coping after Sophie is kidnapped by Warren; becoming the victim of a stalker who is later revealed to be Nico; being stabbed by Nico and later dying. However, it is revealed that she faked her death to draw Nico out of hiding; coping after Warren kidnaps Sebastian; hiding Nico in her flat and killing Nico in self defence. Sienna made a temporary departure in June 2018 after she handed herself in to the police, with Passey confirming that she will return to her role soon. Sienna returned on screen on the 27 September 2018. Casting The character of Sienna was announced on 7 October 2012, with Emily Lawrance cast in the role. However, the role was recast with Passey before the character made her on-screen debut. Sienna is the twin sister of Dodger Savage (Danny Mac), the twin sibling Dodger never knew he had. Passey made her first on-screen appearance as Sienna in the episode broadcast on 21 November 2012. Development }} In an interview with Digital Spy Passey described Sienna as a "bit of a villain" with a more "complicated" narrative. When she joined the show, Passey was disclosed the background of Sienna's character by the producers, "I knew all about her upbringing and the problems she'd had with her family." On the characters background Passey said, "She's had quite an unusual upbringing, because she's never really had any friends. Usually, most people learn how to socialise and form relationships with people as they grow up, but Sienna has missed out on all of that. She's only ever really had her father." Passey opined that Sienna is not "evil". Speaking to Inside Soap, Passey said: "With her upbringing, she isn't an out-and-out evil person. She really believes she's got her reasons to do what she does." Storylines Backstory Sienna was raised by her controlling and physically abusive father Patrick Blake (Jeremy Sheffield), after her mentally unstable mother Anna Blake (Saskia Wickham) left with twin brother Mark, known as Dodger Savage (Danny Mac) after trying to kill Sienna and Mark in a murder/suicide attempt. Believing her brother to be dead, she was raised as an only child in a wealthy home. Sienna attended private school but at the age of 13, she had a brief encounter with a teenage boy at a school where her father was working at over the summer. Sienna became pregnant at this time, not knowing that her brief encounter with the teenage boy was in fact her estranged twin brother Dodger, and was locked in a basement whilst she had the baby. She named the baby Sophie, who later turns to be Nico Blake (Persephone Swales-Dawson), however Patrick lied that Nico was stillborn. Sienna was not allowed to grieve for the baby she lost and went on to live a normal life. She was head girl at her school and went to university. She continued to live with her father until she was tracked down by Dodger and decided to move to Hollyoaks to be closer to him. 2012– Dodger tracks his father Patrick down but is adamant that his son died. After Dodger proves his real identity, Patrick reveals Sienna is his twin sister. Sienna begins spending time with Dodger and takes a dislike to half brother Will Savage (James Atherton). She later discovers Will and Texas slept together, angry at him for hurting Dodger and would do anything to bring Texas back to her brother, which angers Will. Sienna secures a job at the local pub and befriends Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) and Nancy (Jessica Fox). Sienna soon starts to interfere in their relationship. When she realises that Nancy is developing an addiction to painkillers, Sienna manipulates the situation to get closer to Darren. When Nancy tries to overcome her addiction Sienna begins spiking her drinks and food with painkillers. Sienna finds Nancy sleeping and starts a fire with an iron to make Nancy appear unable to look after Oscar. She then pushes Oscar's empty pram into traffic causing Nancy to get hit by a car. The series events causes the breakdown of Nancy and Darren's marriage. Sienna sleeps with Darren but ensures that Nancy catches them. No one believes Nancy's accusations that Sienna is trying to steal her life and family. Sienna then convinces Nancy to run away with Oscar and Charlie Dean (Charlie Behan). But when Nancy leaves, Sienna harms herself and fills her flat with gas to make it appear that Nancy has tried to kill her. The police believe that Nancy has abducted her own children and a police chase results in Nancy's car hanging off the edge of a multi-storey car park. Sienna is delighted when her plan sees Nancy sectioned. When Sienna realises that Darren still loves Nancy she pretends to be pregnant. She fakes scans and appointments while trying to get pregnant. But she becomes more unstable as the lie esculates. Problems in the Osborne household arise from Esther Bloom (Jazmine Franks) and Tom Cunningham (Ellis Hollins) who still support Nancy. She attempts to manipulate the situation but Tom begins to suspect that Sienna is lying about her pregnancy and catches her breast-feeding Oscar. Tom decides to plant a hidden camera and discovers that Sienna has been wearing a prosthetic baby bump. When an explosion occurs in the local council flats, Sienna kidnaps Tom. She tells him that he caused the explosion and Darren has died. She locks him in the cellar of her childhood home and holds him captive, bringing him food daily. Sienna then discovers her half-brother Will had kidnapped her family including his own, and discovers that he murdered their mother and will never forgive him for what he has done and even to Dodger's love life Texas. Tom is declared missing and a police investigation is launched. Sienna convinces Chloe Chance (Susan Loughnane) to sell her unborn baby to her. Tom manages to escape and Nancy is released from the secure unit. Nancy confronts Sienna and rips her dress revealing that she is not pregnant. An upset Sienna then tries to convince her brother, Dodger, to run away. But she attempts to kiss him. Sienna then abducts Tom, Charlie and Oscar and locks them in the Roscoe's garage. She then tries to kill them with exhaust fumes; they are saved and Sienna is sectioned. It is then revealed that Sienna had a child when she was a teenager. Patrick told her the baby died but he had actually put it up for adoption. Dodger vows to help Sienna find her daughter. Gangster Fraser Black (Jesse Birdsall) sways a corrupt judge to let Sienna walk free. But other residents are unforgiving and start a hate campaign against her, but later forgives her for what happened to her past, and blames her father for ruining her life. When she learns that Peri Lomax (Ruby O'Donnell) was born on the same day as her daughter and is adopted, she assumes Peri is her daughter. Sienna manipulates Leela Lomax (Kirsty-Leigh Porter) into letting her move in. Sienna then exposes Danny Lomax's (Stephen Billington) affair with John Paul McQueen (James Sutton) to ruin his marriage to Sam Lomax (Lizzie Roper). The friction causes Peri to rely on Sienna more. Sienna ensures Sam discovers that Danny has slept with George Smith (Steven Roberts). She then tries to abduct Peri but the police believe it is a misunderstanding. When Leela confronts Sienna, she claims that Peri is her daughter. Leela then reveals that Peri is her own daughter and not her sister. Leela forgives Sienna and tries to help her find Sophie. Patrick pays the adoptive parent to tell Sienna that Sophie, now named Caroline, has run away. Sienna finds her daughter Nico and she comes to live with her. Patrick plots to send Nico away, but Sienna eventually stands up to Patrick. He later reveals that Nico's father is Dodger. He explains that the pair met while in their teenage years, and slept together, but have failed to recognize each other as adults. Patrick realised that Dodger was her brother and adopting Nico and locked Sienna away for her own good. Sienna becomes obsessed with Dodger and takes him and Nico hostage to create the perfect family. Sienna later pretends to help her half-brother Will, but she never forgave him for killing their mother. She and Will later told Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter) to kill Dodger, since they knew that she murdered Calvin Valentine (Ricky Whittle) five years ago, but she refuses. With Will in a coma, and later killed by Gloved Hand Killer, and Dodger leaves the village forever, Sienna later admitted to a mental illness facility. She is later discharged by Dr. Charles S'avage (Andrew Greenough) and the pair form a friendship. When she is released she tries to make amends with Nico but her behaviour becomes increasingly odd. Following a series of rows, Sienna is stung by a bee and goes into anaphylactic shock. Nico purposely withholds her medication and she is rushed to hospital. Sienna later meets Ben Bradley (Ben Richards) and they begin a relationship. She starts to suspect that Ben is being unfaithful following his visits with a mystery woman named Carly (Sophie Wise). Sienna tracks her down and confronts her then a fight ensues. Nico strikes Carly over the head with a paperweight, killing her. Sienna asks Dr. S'avage to help dispose of her body at the hospital, but Ben finds her body and reveals that Carly is his daughter. Sienna feels guilty that her daughter has killed his daughter, but agrees to protect Nico. She lets Trevor Royle (Greg Wood) take the blame but he is later released. Problems with Nico continue and she slaps Sienna. She then has to deal with Patrick's deteriorating health due to motor-neuron disease and his subsequent suspicious death. Sienna later becomes increasingly annoyed with Ben's feud with Trevor and Ben agrees to stop. But he attacks Trevor, leaving him in hospital. Sienna discovers that Ben was responsible and she starts to help Trevor who is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. She sees a different side to Trevor and develops feelings for him and they begin an affair. Nico stops taking her kidney transplant anti-rejection medication and needs another transplant. She tries to kill Theresa and Sienna helps to save her life. She agrees to keep the incident a secret but Nico overhears Sienna telling Trevor. Feeling betrayed, Nico stabs Sienna with a glass bottle. Sienna tells police that she cannot remember who attacked her. She and Trevor then plan to make Nico confess to some of her crimes as Sienna fears for her safety. Subsequently, Nico murders Trevor on his wedding day to Grace Black (Tamara Wall); fearing that Sienna would run away with him. Upon learning that Nico killed Trevor, Ben falsely confesses and is convicted. Sienna begins a relationship with Warren Fox (Jamie Lomas) and they plan to have Maxine arrested for Patrick's murder; but upon discovering Nico was responsible, Sienna tries to protect her by falsely confessing. After Warren and Maxine discover Nico's crimes, they force Sienna to tell the truth, and she is released from prison. Police chase Nico and she is caught in the blaze at the Halloween Spooktacular; Sienna pleads with Warren to save Nico, but he instead chooses to save Sienna's life and let Nico die. Sienna blames Warren for Nico's death and vows revenge. Upon learning that Warren's son Joel Dexter (Rory Douglas-Speed) is working in Hollyoaks as a Catholic priest, Sienna begins attending his church and tries to get close to him; truthfully giving details of her situation with Warren and Nico, but using false names. However, she struggles to keep her visits to Joel a secret from Warren. After Joel rejects Sienna when she tries to kiss him, she conspires to make Warren believe that a man from the church is stalking her. Sienna plans to get revenge on Warren for Nico's death by killing Joel however it goes wrong after Joel realizes Sienna's plans and she accidentally knocks a lamp into some petrol in the garage which causes a fire in which Joel is trapped inside. Warren attempts to help Joel however the garage explodes sending the three of them to the ground. Sienna discovers she is pregnant by Warren. At a hospital appointment, they learn they are expecting twins. Warren murders Bart McQueen (Jonny Clarke) after suspecting him to be involved in his sister Katy's (Hannah Tointon) death. Sienna helps him hide the corpse in the attic of an empty flat, which Sally St. Claire (Annie Wallace) soon moves into. Warren later begins an affair with Grace after revealing that he has put plans in place to take the twins away from Sienna as soon as they are born. However, Sienna collapses and experiences spotting, and she is taken to hospital, where they run some tests. The results show that Sienna has cervical cancer, and will need a hysterectomy to remove the tumour, however this will put the twins at a high risk. Sienna is against the idea at first but after a heart to heart with Myra McQueen (Nicole Barber-Lane) she decides to have the hysterectomy. On Sienna and Warren's wedding day, Warren is stabbed by Grace because unknown to Sienna, they were having an affair and Warren chose Sienna over Grace. Warren collapses in Sienna's arms but he survives. At the hospital, Warren threatens Grace and says he will tell the police everything but Grace says she will tell Sienna the truth. While Sienna is talking to Warren, he mistakes her for Grace since he is on medication and accidentally reveals the affair to Sienna. And angry Sienna confronts Grace and together they plan for Sienna to escape with the twins. With the help of Kim Butterfield (Daisy Wood-Davis), Sienna escapes from the hospital before Warren can catch them. Off-screen, Warren discovers where Sienna is and kidnaps her, taking her to an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. He tells Sienna that when the babies are born he will take them away from her. When Warren comes to visit Sienna, she takes his keys and locks him in. Before he finds her, she carves a message on his car, which is noticed by Kim. Sienna fakes going into labour and when Warren is about to take her to the hospital he discovers the message and realises Sienna is faking it so takes her back into the house. When Sienna goes into labour for real, Warren refuses to believe her. Luckily, Kim comes to rescue her but Warren catches them. Kim convinces him to let her go and he agrees. The babies are born and Warren asks Sienna for the baby girl be named Katy, after his deceased sister. Sienna tells him that he will not be involved in the twins' lives, so Warren takes their daughter Sophie, leaving Sienna devastated. Sienna becomes depressed and struggles with her baby Sebastian. Sienna and Joel become close, making his ex-girlfriend Cleo McQueen (Nadine Mulkerrin) jealous. Sienna's hair begins to fall out due to her chemotherapy, so Joel helps her shave her head. Sienna becomes jealous when Joel and Cleo begin a relationship, but is relieved when her cancer is cured. Sienna threatens Cleo and tells her she will kill her if she gets in the way of her and Joel, but Cleo stands up to her telling her that she has nothing to lose. Sienna lies to Joel saying that Warren is back to get his attention but Cleo finds out she's lying and Sienna tells Joel the truth. Sienna is left shaken when she finds someone in her flat. She is shocked when she receives a text message who she thinks is Warren. Maxine discovers this and tells Joel but he doesn't believe her, however, Cleo convinces him to go find Sienna. Sienna later meets up with the stranger in the carpark and when Joel arrives the stranger drives off but Sienna tries to stop him and she gets run over. At the hospital, Sienna tells Joel she will never forgive him for ruining her chances of getting Sophie back. The doctor tells her that they have found a shadow leaving Sienna worried. A few weeks later the doctor tells her that her cancer hasn't returned. Joel who recently reconciled with Cleo prepares to tell Sienna the truth but she senses its bad news so she tells him her cancer has returned. Sienna meets up with Myra in the village and tells her that she thinks Joel is seeing someone else. Myra discovers that its Cleo and warns Joel to stick by Sienna. Sienna later tells Joel that the cancer is terminal. Misbah Maalik (Harvey Virdi) finds out that Sienna is lying about her cancer and confronts her. Sienna later finds a teddy bear and is shocked when it says it knows she's lying about her cancer. She confronts Misbah since she is the only one who knows the truth but she denies everything. Sienna is left unsettled when she finds a countdown on her laptop. Joel arrives at her flat and tells her that him and Cleo are back together and an angry Sienna confesses that there is no cancer. Joel calls her insane and she slaps him. He tells her to never speak to him again leaving Sienna alone. Sienna returns home to find her flat decorated with Christmas decorations. She finds an envelope with a locket in it and in the locket there's a picture of Sienna and Ben. She meets up with Ben in the Hutch but his son Josh Bradley (Rupert Hill) shows up instead and confronts Sienna for ruining his father's life. He follows Sienna home and he smells gas, quickly turning off the cooker. Sienna is left scared and tells Josh that someone is out to get her. Over the next few weeks, Sienna goes crazy accusing Cleo of being her stalker and attacking her. She starts to believe that Darren is her stalker and when she asks him to fix a leak in her flat, she knocks him out. She handcuffs him to a radiator and forces him to confess but he convinces her that it's not him. Sienna waits anxiously for the countdown to reach zero and when it does there's a knock at the door. When she answers the door she finds a toy monkey in the hallway, she runs outside to find who delivered it but can't find the stalker. She returns inside feeling more terrified than ever. Upon returning to the flat she is shocked to find a hooded figure holding Sebastian who is revealed to be Nico. Sienna confronts Nico and she explained how she escaped from the fire. Sienna calls Joel for help but Cleo answers and she doesn't believe Sienna when she says that Nico is alive. An angry Nico attacks Sienna and stabs her before escaping. An injured Sienna goes outside into the village and hands Sebastian to Joel before collapsing. While on her deathbed, she apologises to Myra and Joel who forgive her. Grace and Maxine arrive and they say their goodbyes and Sienna goes into cardiac arrest. Josh comes out and reveals that Sienna has died. Joel and Myra go into her room to say goodbye and Joel tells her he loves her. After her death several residents including Grace, Maxine, Tom and Simone Loveday (Jacqueline Boatswain) mourn her. The police decide to use Sienna's funeral to catch Nico, however, Myra and Joel refuse at first but decide that its the only way Nico will be caught. On the day of the funeral, Nico takes Sebastian who was taken to the hospital by Sally after falling ill. Nico makes her way towards the hospital roof because the police had swarmed the hospital. She was being followed by someone dressed in black who is revealed to be Sienna, still alive, leaving Nico shocked. Sienna was working with several police officers, including Josh to catch Nico. Sienna confronts Nico on the rooftop demanding that she hands over Sebastian. Sienna persuades Nico to hand herself in, until Nico pulls down her jumper revealing she's heavily pregnant. Nico begs Sienna to help her change and become a better person but before Sienna can say anything Warren shows up. He tells Sienna that Sophie has her eyes and that they can now be a proper family and he forces her to choose between him and the twins or Nico. An emotional Sienna tells Nico that she needs to face justice but Nico is furious and pushes Sienna towards the edge of the roof and as she does, Warren snatches Sebastian before running away and locking the door. Josh heads to the roof but Sienna and Nico are nowhere to be found. Sienna runs into her own wake begging for help leaving the villagers speechless. Joel takes Sienna into the bathroom wanting an explanation and Sienna tells him that Warren is back but he refuses to believe her. Sienna runs out to save Sebastian and catches up to Warren, but he drives off leaving Sienna crying hysterically in the village. It is later revealed that Sienna is hiding a pregnant Nico away in her flat since Nico is the only family she has left. Sienna blackmails Darren into giving her £2,000 since she knows about his affair with Mandy Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn). Sienna runs into Leela in Price Slice and Leela asks if they can catch up but even though Sienna makes up excuses, Leela lets herself into her flat almost catching Nico in the process. Nico is furious to discover that Peri has a new friend, Harley Frater (Mollie Lambert). While at Harley's birthday party, Nico tries to hurt Harley by pushing her down the steps but Sienna stops her. Believing Nico to be a danger to herself, Sienna locks Nico in her room. Nico starts to become bored inside her room so Sienna suggests that she goes knitting. While they are knitting, Nico hides a needle up her sleeve. Nico unlocks the door with the needle and tries to escape but Joel arrives asking Sienna why she is moving, so Nico hides. Nico knocks something and Sienna kisses Joel to distract him, shocking him. Sienna takes Nico for her scan but panics when she disappears. Nico arrives home in labour and Sienna helps deliver her baby, whom she names Victoria. Sienna is arlarmed when she overhears Nico telling her baby that she is going to kill Peri and confronts her over this. Realising how evil Nico is, Sienna calls Joel to come to the flat. When he arrives, Sienna gives him Victoria and tells him to take Victoria to the hospital. Nico comes out of her room and notices that Victoria is missing and she attacks Sienna after realising that she gave her away. Leela arrives and pulls Nico of Sienna and accidentally pushes Nico against a table. Believing Nico to be dead, Leela apologises to Sienna but Nico wakes up and screams "I hate you" at Sienna. Nico pushes Leela and tries to kill Sienna with a glass vase but Sienna hits her with a doorstop, killing her. A distrought Sienna decides to call the police but Leela convinces her to go to Spain. Sienna visits Victoria in hospital to say goodbye and Joel comes in. She tells Joel that Victoria is Nico's baby and they have a heart to heart. Sienna meets up with Josh in the village and confesses to killing Nico and Josh arrests her, but before he takes her away, Sienna says goodbye to Joel. In September 2018, Sienna returns after she is released from prison. She is greeted by Nancy who wants Sienna to help her ruin Darren’s life. She tells Nancy that the new Sienna doesn’t do revenge. Sienna and Kyle Kelly (Adam Rickett) take Nancy out to make Darren jealous. Liberty tries to reconnect with Sienna but she isn’t interested. After Liberty breaks up with Brody Hudson (Adam Woodward), she moves in with Sienna. Sienna berates Brody over cheating on Liberty, unaware of the recent revelation of his sexual abuse from Buster Smith (Nathan Sussex). Sienna tries to apologise and she confides in him about Patrick and they almost kiss but Liberty catches them. Liberty moves out but Sienna apologises and they reconile. Reception At The National Television Awards 2014, Passey garnered a nomination for "Most Popular Newcomer". She was nominated in the "Best Bitch" category during The Inside Soap Awards 2013. In addition "Sienna plots to steal Nancy's life" received a nomination for "Best Storyline". The latter was alsonominated for an identical accolade at The British Soap Awards 2014, but it was the "Villain of the Year" award that Passey secured at the ceremony. In August 2017, Passey was longlisted for "Best Actress" at The Inside Soap Awards 2017. The nomination made the viewer-voted shortlist, although she lost out to Lucy Fallon, who portrays Bethany Platt in Coronation Street. Passey was later nominated for the "Best Actress" award at The British Soap Awards 2018, however lost out again to Fallon. In 2018, Passey was nominated for best actress at the Inside Soap Awards Tina Campbell of the Metro praised Passey's portrayal and described Sienna as having various layers to her personality. She noted that a backstory consisting of a woman beating father, unhinged mother and long-lost brother left her normality doomed. She added that "despite her (many) flaws, you can’t help but love Sienna" and deemed her Hollyoaks best character. Katie Archer of BT described Sienna as appearing "sweet and innocent", but "on the inside, things are far uglier." MSN.com labeled the character a "barmaid turned psychopath". Viewers' perception of Sienna changed during her tenure. A startled Passey told an Inside Soap reporter that Sienna gained sympathy following revelations about her long-lost daughter. References External links * Sienna Blake at Channel4.com Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Fictional twins Category:Fictional nannies Category:Fictional bartenders Category:Fictional kidnappers Category:Fictional teenage parents Category:Fictional blackmailers Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional child abuse victims Category:Fictional shopkeepers Category:Fictional receptionists Category:Fictional stalking victims Category:Fictional kidnapping victims Category:Fictional cancer patients Category:Fictional characters involved in incest Category:Fictional characters with mental illness Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2012